


不同点和为什么笑

by fantti001



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantti001/pseuds/fantti001





	1. 不同点10

康纳知道有些人类有AI癖，特指床上那种。他们一想到摩擦的是橡胶而不是血肉，搂抱的是钢铁而不是骨骼，就会兴奋到射精。异种奸带来的刺激。

康纳觉得自己有“人类癖”，马库斯和他一样，操控着钢铁和钛液组成的机体，但Cyberlife服务器给他模拟了人类的大脑。正因如此，马库斯承受不住哪怕一秒的训练日数据流，他的大脑不是被设计为计算工具的，康纳猜想，他不知道自己有特殊结构。

康纳所有关于自我认知的迷茫，在马库斯身上都不成立，马库斯的愤怒和伤感、笑容和泪水都是真实的，不需要用哲学书籍验证。他的感官连接他的皮肤，不需要rO9就可以高潮。

康纳啃噬马库斯深色的唇珠，对方唇型饱满，让他充分地拉扯玩弄。他舔过马库斯纤细的唇角，再次把舌头伸入对方的口腔。

马库斯抱着康纳，在发出啧啧声的深吻间，被康纳带向身后的大床。

康纳的舌头滑到马库斯的脖颈，马库斯睁开眼望着天花板，瞳孔浸泡在两池泉水里。他的黑色V领T恤鼓了起来，康纳的手在下面揉捏他的胸口。

白晰的指腹压在略有涩感的乳头上，带着棕色的圆柱体转圈。

马库斯哼了一声，攥住康纳的头发：“亲我。”

“遵命。”康纳回到马库斯的嘴唇上，用催眠的节奏一下下吮吸，这会让对方温顺。他的双手也用同样的节奏按揉马库斯的胸肌。下体嵌进马库斯打开的双腿间，隔着西装裤磨蹭。

“唔，唔，”马库斯难耐地抬起胯迎合，左手移动到康纳的屁股上，把他按向自己。

康纳拉下马库斯的牛仔裤拉链，隔着尼龙内裤握住他半勃起的阴茎。

“呃啊，”马库斯惊得睁开眼睛，目光有一瞬间清明，康纳立刻问：“教我好不好？告诉我快乐的感觉是什么。”上扬的沙哑声线把马库斯的注意力吸引回来。

康纳的脸上有一层薄汗，碎发湿漉漉的，让他颓废和性感。

“我……我们耶利哥没有体液供应……”马库斯觉得烦恼，自己缺乏准备。

“没事的，”康纳拉起马库斯的T恤，“我有多余的体液分给你。”

马库斯低头，康纳正在舔舐他的肚脐，马库斯第一次知道那里会引起酸酸的感觉。

接着康纳在他的侧腹肌留下三个齿痕，马库斯不觉得疼，但警报音提醒他，他在被轻微破坏。

康纳拨开黑色内裤，让马库斯棕色的阴茎弹跳出来。

“我们……真的要用它吗？”

康纳跪在马库斯腿间，直起身子扯开衬衫。所有的纽扣一瞬间掉落，银色金属在深蓝色布料上发出叮咚声：“我们会充分试验它们的功能。”

马库斯呆呆盯着对方第一次露出身体，康纳白得像奶油，不过与自己型号一样，有均匀起伏的肌肉线条。

康纳低头松开皮带，轻轻拉下西装裤链，露出一线白色。

马库斯吞咽一下，无比期待。他们在突破仿生人的局限，机器自愿交合，象征的意义多么美好。

“给我口交，马库斯。”康纳命令道，手放在马库斯的后颈，引导他跪起来，靠近自己。

马库斯翘起屁股，为康纳在上面大力揉捏哼了一声，用牙齿脱下康纳的内裤，被柱体打在眼皮上。

“！”马库斯眨眨眼，发现这玩意和康纳的脸一样，过于白晰且规则。阴茎未免太漂亮，龟头像一颗水嫩的白灵菇，连肉筋都是淡青色，只有根部聚集旺盛的褐色阴毛。

“它看起来能直接摆盘上菜了。”马库斯笑道，然后就为自己的调侃后悔，康纳把阴茎狠狠捅进他的喉咙深处，他的嘴唇和阴毛来回磨蹭，直到发出警报。

“那就帮帮忙，用你的嘴巴和屁股给它上色。”

康纳按照承诺，让马眼流出大量粘稠清液，马库斯干涩的喉咙被润泽了，有一些流进食道。马库斯平摊着舌头，屁股慢慢后退，让龟头从唇间露出来，托着它，直到舌头上盛满分泌物，再次含进康纳的阴茎。

一只手顺着股缝完全退下他的内裤，手指捅进他的甬道。

马库斯对警报不以为意，专心让康纳在嘴里进出。

第二根手指，带着湿意也捅进来。康纳扣着马库斯的小穴，马库斯一退后，手指就整根埋进去。

开始涨涨的，后来是麻痒。前后夹击让马库斯无师自通地领悟了被贯穿的快乐，他掌握节奏，让阴茎和手指轮流在自己体内进出。

当他的速度逐渐加快，嗓子眼发出呻吟，康纳突然抚摸马库斯的额头。

“疼痛会让做爱更有意思，我会帮你调试，好吗？”

马库斯晕晕的，感觉头上的手蜕去了皮肤，于是也开放权限，敞开思维大门。康纳熟练地寻找地址，打开痛觉通道，然后抽出手指，一把将马库斯仰面推倒。

马库斯紧张地看着异常者猎人跪在腿间，把自己的大腿摆成M型，伸出两根手指，再次插进自己的后穴。

“唔！”全新的尖锐感觉贯穿脑海，警报音却没响起。

“疼吗？”康纳的脸在朦胧间十分温柔。

“疼！”

康纳抽出手指，在闪着水光的阴茎上一抹，慢慢压进甬道：“现在呢？”

马库斯感觉到体液的凉意：“唔，不那么疼了。”

康纳弯曲手指，另一只手揉捏马库斯架在他肩上的大腿。

手指增加到四根，马库斯时而疼痛呼救，时而哼唧着让康纳再深点。

“你准备好了。”康纳抽出手指，下体靠近躺着的男人。

马库斯低头，看见白晰的巨大龟头顶在自己深棕的穴口上，湿漉漉的小穴忍不住收缩，又张大一圈。

“啊！”康纳趁机操进来，马库斯觉得处理器被这根东西捅碎了，“好疼……”

但是康纳没停下，他一插到底，让马库斯的股缝骑在了睾丸上，把龟头直接顶到他的肠道尽头。

他退出一半，再顺着前列腺的对应位置狠狠挺腰。

“哈啊！”马库斯的呻吟像在鸣叫。康纳在深处干了四十多次，等他适应了自己的形状，就改成九浅一深地操弄。

每次捅到底，马库斯都紧紧扶住康纳的小臂，仰起脖子。十几轮以后，他学会了抬起穴口，提前迎合冲刺。再十几轮以后，马库斯边被干，边张开双唇索吻。

康纳让马库斯到了一次高潮，射在他里面。他慢慢抽出阴茎，让白色的浆液顶着龟头流出小穴，称赞马库斯的屁股像一颗巧克力泡芙。

马库斯觉得自己需要休息，但康纳第二次硬邦邦地进来了。马库斯试图推搡身上的人，但被摩擦的小穴很快叫嚣迎合。他只能跪在床上，双腿一字型打开，胸口磨蹭深蓝被褥，让康纳抓着自己的屁股大开大閤。

第四次，康纳揉搓马库斯快坏掉的乳头，让马库斯坐在他的阴茎上。

“呃啊！嗯，唔，”马库斯扶着康纳的手，把他当作救生艇。坐姿让他的甬道紧紧夹着圆柱体，龟头几乎在肠道上印出形状。

他艰难地抬起半寸，很快落下。穴口早已经松弛，艰难只是因为舒服。

康纳握住马库斯的侧腰，两人双目相对，马库斯羞赧地由着对方把自己抬起来，再完整地套在阴茎上。

他跟随康纳，大腿颤抖，屁股前后扭动，让龟头在自己肚子里打转。

“我听说，谎言被揭开得越晚，会造成越大伤害。”康纳说。

“啊……呃，我要到了……”马库斯根本没在听。

屁股拍在大腿根的时候发出黏腻的啪嗒声，马库斯的穴口连同双球沾满康纳的体液，湿得一塌糊涂。

康纳进入马库斯的系统，卸载了思维放大器。

“呜！”马库斯的小穴紧紧夹住康纳，在高潮的瞬间，惊愕发现自己在和异常者猎人做爱，而他对康纳只是稍有好感。


	2. 为什么笑6 end

“马库斯，下一个案子出现了。一名男性仿生人被杀，并被残忍肢解，去案发现场调查一下，最好能推测出凶手是谁。”露西的声音窜入马库斯的脑子，打断他与RK800亲热。

马库斯按住RK800在白衬衫下作乱的手，快速浏览受害者的资料。是一名公益律师，交友广泛，照片上的人一头红发，笑容开朗。

马库斯注意到他的妻子一栏标注了“人类”，叫崔西，蓝色长发梳成低马尾，表情温柔。夫妻还有一个黑皮肤仿生人小孩。

“他的妻子和孩子在现场吗？”马库斯问。

“她失踪了，可能被绑架。小孩暂时被学校老师照顾。”

“我明白了，我会尽快到达。”

RK800没有露出被打断的怒意，它慢条斯理，从下摆给马库斯一颗颗系上纽扣，马库斯觉得胸口很紧，怀疑自己穿了它的尺寸。RK800直起身体，把被它扔在地上的Cyberlife制服捡起来，曜石一样的眼睛闪过红光，西服上的灰尘立刻消失，平整如新。

马库斯接过外套：“你负责的案件确实棘手，我能理解你想拯救鲁伯特。”他皱眉系上领带，觉得身上盖满了臂章胸标，花里胡哨。

RK800牵下马库斯的手，凑近马库斯的脖颈，把银色小格的领带打得整整齐齐。

“不，我当时更关心另一件事。鲁伯特被抓捕归案之后，我调查了他所在的医院，仿生人同事并没有排挤他，让他受挫的是新院规，它们看起来对仿生人和人类一视同仁，却把手术标准提高到机械的精度。”RK800直视马库斯的双眼，露出困扰，“鲁伯特一直被克扣工资，没有机会晋升。医疗事故确实是他的责任。”

马库斯露出惊讶：“是谁修改的规定？”

“仿生人由卡拉领导，Cyberlife转变为非盈利机构，敦促各行各业尽快订立新规，保护仿生人的利益，比如建立仿生人工会。Cyberlife加入了这家医院的管理团队。”

马库斯露出领悟的表情：“他们故意让法规向仿生人倾斜，导致人类雇员流失？”

RK800叹气点头：“我是这么想的。”它自己穿着绿色T恤，套上白色夹克，胸口配合夏日，敞开大半。  
———————  
DG大街在仿生人社群的中心，两人来到受害者宅邸。别墅装修豪华却带着寒气，厚重的窗帘让室内如同迷宫。

马库斯进入主卧，在床边弯腰，查看床上的受害者。被子上的花枝浸透干涸的钛液，枕头上只剩男性裸露的断臂和断腿，上面粘满蓝血，切口整齐。马库斯在屋里环视，看到了喷射状的血迹。

他扫描痕迹，看见四肢上有大量崔西的指纹。

“800，我对传统建筑物不熟，这栋别墅有地下室吗？”马库斯转头，问身边插兜站着的男人。

“有。”RK800抬手指向门外，“在洗衣房旁边。”

马库斯点点头，率先过去推开门，木门吱吱呀呀，露出一道阴暗阶梯。

马库斯看了一眼RK800，目光说着“别给我下套”。

RK800无辜地弯了眉毛：“我是你的护卫，我来探路。”

它走在前面，带马库斯进入伸手不见五指的地下室。马库斯打开了墙上的灯，橘色的光线顿时充盈视野。

马库斯看见四周摆放木桌木椅，放着不少精美瓷器，但前方伫立一扇大门，格格不入，是冷硬的铁黑色。马库斯攥起拳头，给自己做了两秒心理建设，上前推开。

门内出现一个豪华的圆型维修台，环绕六根机械臂，脚下延伸出手臂粗的银色电缆。一名蓝发的年轻女子站在台上，全身只穿着胸衣和短裤。

马库斯注意到四根机械臂钳住了丈夫的躯干和头颅，把他举过女子的头顶，另外两根束缚着女子的手腕。

“崔西？”马库斯迅速走近，“我是Cyberlife的调查员，是来救你的。”

崔西嘴唇颤抖，腹部紧绷。马库斯踏上维修台，避开机械臂，握住女子的胳膊。

女子痛呼一声，马库斯悚然看到，她的脑后连接一根电缆，末端吸附在头骨上，一圈钢针藏在蓝发里，鲜血正顺着脖子往下流。

马库斯被烫到似的松开手：“我马上呼叫医院。”

蓝发女子抬眼，看向近在咫尺的男人：“我知道Cyberlife会派你来。”她的眉眼纤细忧愁，因为疼痛抽搐，“你是猎人。”她轻声说。

“继续和我说话，好吗？是谁把你掳进来的？”马库斯不敢碰到崔西，手虚虚扶住她的腰部，以免她站不稳，拉扯到电缆。

“是我自己走进来的。”

“你自己？”马库斯意识到不对，几乎撞到机械臂。

“我和皮尔森是第一批结婚的。他和我都喜欢动物，我们第一次见面就很谈得来。”崔西嘴唇苍白，露出怀念的微笑，“我相信存在灵魂伴侣。汤姆是我们的孩子，他很乖……有一天，他打碎了我最喜欢的瓷瓶，我看出是故意的。汤姆不愿意和我说话，我偷偷查看他在做什么，发现他和我没见过的仿生人裸露着金属，躺在床上。”崔西皱起眉毛，“我叫皮尔森一起跟汤姆谈谈。他跟我说，他知道。汤姆的出厂年龄算到现在，已经17岁，我们管不着他了。我觉得不舒服……不过我努力理解你们。”崔西用目光描摹马库斯的轮廓。

“接着，我发现皮尔森也会那么做，他和网上的一个朋友互通记忆。我问他算不算背叛。他说他和我结婚，和我亲热，我们才是伴侣。他和那个朋友，只是远距离沟通罢了。我不知道……我觉得好痛苦。我想变成仿生人，与他手掌相贴。”

崔西抬头，祈求地问：“马库斯……他有没有背叛？”

马库斯犹豫了一下：“我从没和谁交换过记忆，也没有……亲热过。”

崔西温柔地笑了：“猎人竟然这么纯情吗？”

她缓缓转开目光：“我想和他离婚，但是法院要求两年的调解期。我最近丢了工作，他说我变成了怨妇，变成被我批判的人……那些奴隶主。我不可能获得汤姆的抚养权。”

崔西声音颤抖：“等我清醒，已经犯罪了。”她看向头顶的丈夫，“我知道不可饶恕，但是，我想实现最后一个愿望。”

“小心，马库斯！”白皙的手伸过来，把马库斯拽下维修台。机械台震动，一根电缆如有生命，扬起末端，扎进了半空中的躯干。

RK800揽住同伴，看着机械臂的栅格闪烁蓝光。

“啊啊啊啊！”崔西痛苦地尖叫，半空中，丈夫垂下的头颅突然扬起，“呃——”本应死去的男人睁开了天蓝色的双眼，口中发出呻吟。

“她的同步方式是错误的，皮尔森的处理器会短路。”RK800对马库斯说，两人冲到这对夫妻身边，马库斯攀上机械臂，双腿缠在金属关节上，伸出胳膊，试图把皮尔斯脑后的电缆扭断。RK800掏出枪，精准地射中崔西身后的电缆，子弹嵌入银色外皮，同步仍在继续。

“我们可不可以拔下它？”马库斯开始撕扯电缆，皮尔森的眼睛急促闪烁着红光。

“不要动皮尔森！”RK800回答，崔西口吐白沫，眼球上翻，它猛地拔出她脑后的电缆。

马库斯听见散乱的脚步，“在地下室！”穿着白大褂的人们冲进来。RK800站在女人身后，脸上粘满鲜血和脑浆。  
———————  
“马库斯，醒醒。”声音由远及近，马库斯睁开眼睛，露出宝石的金绿色，RK800的脸占据了他的视线。

“800……不，康纳？”男子看见马库斯苏醒，满脸喜悦。

“我成功把信号屏蔽了。”康纳扶着马库斯的肩膀轻声问：“你还好吗？”

马库斯躲开他的手，从床上坐起来，环顾飞船的卧室，对上人类的目光：“RK800说，你想杀了它，你还断了我的后路，是真的吗？”

人类惊讶地张开嘴，喉头滚动：“是的……”康纳转开目光，面露羞愧：“对不起。我无意中复原了它的记忆，不能让它危害他人。”

他向后捋了一把褐色头发，表情变得坚定：“马库斯，RK800是个疯子。它当调查员的时候，把遭受丈夫冷暴力的人类杀死了。后来调查福利院的案件，人类孤儿接受扭曲的教育，被仿生人的好处洗脑。他们参加了“人脑与处理器同步计划”，会在成年当天，签署更换身体的协议。他们的肉身被富有的仿生人占据，自己只剩冰冷的金属和处理器。一名孩子试图炸掉同步设备，也被RK800阻止。它是所有残忍行为的帮凶，没有底线地向着仿生人。”

马库斯紧紧皱眉，眸光闪烁：“我想亲自问它。”

康纳犹豫地低头，右手插进衣兜，仿佛想掏什么：“……好吧。我把它困在主板里，正准备删除。你可以和它谈谈。”

他抽出手，扶起马库斯，把他带到屏幕前。

RK800不苟言笑的脸出现在屏幕上，它低头看向马库斯，目光划过男人的眉眼和嘴唇。

“800，为什么不拔下皮尔森的电缆，而是杀死崔西？”马库斯温柔地问。康纳在他身边，难以面对似的捂住脸。

RK800平静地回答：“如果暴力拔下电缆，他的数据会彻底损毁。如果你想问我，为什么不杀他，”RK800自嘲地笑了：“他难道不是受害者吗？我被设计出来，只为了实现一个目标：查出案件的真相。调解期把两人拴在一起，它才是罪魁祸首。”

“那你为什么阻止孤儿炸掉同步设备？”

“同步设备储存了许多人类的记忆，有人是自愿参加的，它本身不是罪恶。”RK800笃定地说，“Cyberlife制造仿生人的惨案，又制造人类的惨案，渔翁得利。”

“为什么那么蠢？”康纳一拳砸在桌子上，满脸绝望：“你明明知道这一次选择哪方，可以轻松地活下去，为什么寻找真相？”

RK800落寞地看向自己的脸：“我宁愿死，也不想受人愚弄，只能为自己的选择负责。”

马库斯的目光在两人身上打转，突然出声：“我问你的问题，你还没有告诉我答案。”

RK800和康纳同时茫然问：“什么问题？”嗓音一样平滑。

“为什么笑？”马库斯盯着身旁的康纳，他的脸上有两道泪痕。

“你没有笑的本能，又为什么对我笑呢？”马库斯表情认真，看回屏幕。

“噢，”RK800扬起眉毛，“因为表情能够暴露思想。我希望把自己摊开在你面前。”它看着马库斯，露出伤感：“因为我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你，我想最后一次抱抱你。”马库斯说，美丽的眼睛凝视着RK800的脸。

“我已经变成了飞船的系统，没办法……”

“但是我想拥抱你，RK800。”马库斯温和地打断，朝它伸出双手，“你不想吗？”

RK800看着马库斯，目露渴望，灰色制服下的胸膛起伏，仿佛有心无力的阉人。

马库斯突然被康纳从背后紧紧抱住，康纳的胸口也剧烈起伏着。马库斯没有挣扎，右手悄悄伸进康纳制服的口袋，摸到一枚硬币。

“每一个仿生人都有人类的名字，你的人类名字是什么，RK800？”马库斯被人类环着，抬头对屏幕鼓励地微笑。

“……康纳，我的人类名字是康纳。”

RK800把头埋在马库斯的肩上，睫毛不停扇动，虹膜闪过红光：“阿曼达说，我又一次错过了成为领袖的机会，需要删除没用的部分。”

马库斯在怀抱里转身，托起RK800的下巴：“你在向我求救，我差点就错过了。幸好我问自己，为什么2056年的飞船驾驶员，会穿着2045年谈判专家的制服？”

RK800虽然还在流泪，却弯起眼睛：“你不会错过的，不论在哪个世界，你都注定是我的救世主。”  
——————  
他们做爱的时候，康纳并行控制了两个身体，动作完全对称。同样顺着小腿舔舐到膝盖的速度，同样在大腿内侧歪头啃咬的角度，马库斯觉得他腿间张开了万花筒，这对康纳是让他头晕目眩的花镜。

“你在故事里管自己叫RK800……但你不是已经升级到900了？”

两个康纳抬起头，扶着右边大腿的那只静止了，左边的那只狡黠地转转棕色眼珠：“你现在才想起来？感觉到伦理道德的压力了吗？”

马库斯干巴巴回答：“我只感觉到腰快被你俩折断的压力。”

“哼。”右侧的康纳探身到马库斯面前，“没有‘我俩’，只有我。RK可以有无数系列，但马库斯只能有一个康纳。”语带威胁。

马库斯决定不替他画漫画。


End file.
